buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LeoHellstorm/Soulé Chapter 1: ...Do you accept this?
"If you want to save others you must not try to defend them but instead destroy the beast that wishes to bring them harm... Do you accept this?" A young boy with straight white hair, blood red eyes with full black clothing was walking the streets alone, sound waves shooting from his headphones right into his brain trying to block out the abstract nonsence that the people around him whispered, he overheard one person's voice throught the noise. "Isnt that the kid who doesnt have any friends or family? wow i kinda feel sorry for him." The boy looked slightly bothered by this comment "What a load of idiots, im alone because i want to be alone i dont need anybody" he wispered under his breath to himself. The matter of fact is the boy was afride of being attached to someone, the only one who was there for him was his mother who had passed away when he was 13 he had never met his father and had troble making new friends, and hes happy this way... or atleast thats what he'd tell himself anyway. Although he acted like he hated everyone, deep down he wanted to protect all of them and doesnt want other people to have to feel the pain of losing a loved one, but if he saw someone getting beaten up he would always turn a blind eye and tell himself its none of his buissness. As he continued to walk he decided to go the a noodle bar for dinner. Once he had finished the paid the man working and thanked him for the food, even though he came across as a rude person he was always grateful for people helping him out. As he left he took a look at his pocket watch "11:14 pm huh? I better head back home" and so he did as he pasted an allay way he heard someone scream, he knew someone needed help he tried to carry on walking and tell himself not to bother with it but he heard a voice in his head. "If you want to save others..." Some thing about those words made him turn back and run towards the allay way. As he got there he saw a man with a knife trying to steal from a defenceless woman. Without thinking the boy quickly grabbed a metal pipe lying on the floor and run inbetween the man and woman, "Out of the way kid, unless you dont want to keep living that is" the boy stood his ground. The man laughed to himself and said "Well I'll just have to get rid of you first wont I?" the man tried to slash the boy with his knife but the boy managed to block the hit with the metal pipe, knocking the knife out of the mans hand and surprising him for a moment. However the man simply choose to fight the boy with his bear hands and took a hit straight to the gut, making him drop the metal pipe while the man continued his assult on the boy he heard the voice again. "If you want to save others you must not try to defend them..." After hearing the voice again the boy pushed the man away and stood back up, before he could fully recollect himself he heard the voice again. "If you want to save others you must not try to defend them but instead destroy the beast that wishes to bring them harm..." At that point the boy picked up the metal pole again and look the man in the eyes. "If you want to save others you must not try to defend them but instead destroy the beast that wishes to bring them harm... Do you accept this?" "I do" the boy said to himself out loud as he did he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he was in a bright white room with a large, dark, demon looking dragon holding a scythe. "You have created a bond between us, Human and soulé. I am the representation of your true feelings, I am known as Purgatory knights, Death sickle dragon, however you may inform me as what ever you wish" the dragon stated "Ok i shall dawn you the name Death for short, my name is Leo" said Leo "very well Leo from here on out i shall help you in your cause in what you believe is right" the dragon finished. Leo closed his eyes and opened them again and saw the man in the same place as he was before he had closed his eyes as like no time had passed at all. "Soulé infuse!" Leo shouted and held the metal pipe in the air suddenly the pipe had a white ghost like arua around it in the shape of a scythe the man across from Leo was stunned, not knowing what to do in this situation. Leo simply swung this weapon at the man, only cuttting the sleeve on the mans jacket, which is what he intended to do. Leo pointed his weapon tiwards the man and quitly said "Leave" after a moment the man ran aways as fast as he could in a blind panic. Leo dropped the pipe and the ghostly arua around it dissapaired. He made sure the woman was ok and walked her home seeing as it was on the way to his house. And so beings Leo's story with Soulé. well here it is the first chapter on my weird fanfic hope you enjoyed reading it :D also sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes as i am writing this when i am very tired but besides that let me know what you think of it, i can tell its not everyones cup of tea (get it cos im british xP) but still i want to know if i should make a character creation blog so let me know and thank you for reading -LHS Category:Blog posts